The present invention relates to means for automatically controlling the heat cycle in a heat exchange unit such as a furnace. More specifically it relates to means for controlling the ON-flame or burn cycle in such a furnace in response to environment responsive means associated with the heat exchanger or the heat distribution system associated with the furnace.